Dragon Ball: Bleach Saga
by HollowGoku90's
Summary: AU: in the fight with buu, Goku was sent threw time where the fight with Aizen took place by Buu's hidden ability. Now Goku has a new battle to stop and end the bloodshed but before that he saves Tia Harribel from inches to death. S.GokuXTia H.
1. The Arrival

**Title: The New Life of a Fallen Hero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball z and Bleach characters or the shows this only a fan fiction story for people can enjoy. This starts in a Alternate Universes(AU) in both Dbz and Bleach.**

(Period by Chemistry FMA:B Opening 4)

**-Sacred world of the Kais.- **

**The last moments of Majin Buu**

May 8th, Age 774-

"Majin Buu, you're one of the strongest enemies I have ever fought but your time ends here, for your sake I hope we never meet again." Goku says as his Spirit Bomb was about to take his pink, evil enemy down for good. Suddenly, Buu fired a beam that made Goku's body to fade but Goku tried to hold in alittle bit longer until his body gives out to the blast.

"Buu... be gone but you no go home! hohohohohoho!" Majin Buu laughed after the Spirit Bomb began to destroy his body into nothing.

The Spirit Bomb exploded miles away from our heroes location, but then Goku began to fade when he landed on the ground were Vegeta was crawling towards Goku.

"Kakarot, what's wrong with your body. Why are you fading?" a concerned Vegeta.

"Rrrr! I don't know but it feels like I'm being dragged out of this world. Vegeta tell my family that I loved...them!" said Goku after fading from this world.

"At least the world is safe from Buu and I can rest easy knowing that my family and...friends...will...be...safe." Goku closes his eyes one last time and safe the last of his energy. That same energy helped him get out of this weird tunnel.  
>-Year 2008-<br>-Hueco Mundo-

A Garganta opens in a desert like plain, a woman falls to the floor after the Garganata closes behind her. "...damn!" said the dark skin woman. "I have...lost too...much blood" She was slashed in the midsection and stabbed in the back of the left shoulder from a man named Aizen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel?"

Harribel turns in shock but calm to see three Vasto Lordes surrounding her. She never sensed them coming. She turns to while holding her midsection when her left arm is unable move meaning the left arm is dislocated.

Beaten and battered she tired to get up but struggled abit, She was ready to fight them off to the death, feeling this is going to be the last fight. Until they heard something that sounded like clothes flapping in the air. Then something hit the ground with enough force to make the ground shake.

When the dust cleared there was a body upside down in the sand,while the feet in the air, one of the feet was twicking. Harribel and The threeVasto Lorde were surprise how this being fell from the sky but Harribel stayed calm. " …..I don't want to deal with this." She fired a Bala that blew off one of the Vasto Lorde's head off but before she had the chance to shot another one. She was hit down the ground with a giant fist. "Hnn!" was all that came out from her mouth, she was hit were her midsection had a deep gash that more blood started to pour out.

The Vasto Lorde forcefully slams his foot on he midsection. " your going to pay for that you wench!" the other hollow joined, but then was send fly with a punch to the mask. The other Vasto Lorde didn't had time to register what happen when a kick send him backwards skip the ground like a pebble on water.

"what the hell was that!" the hollow said getting up from the blow to the head.

Harribel was struggling to get up but then she notice the person that saved her. This person had a ripped up blue shirt and ripped orange pants, his hair was defying the gravity with spike like hair, his appearance look like an experience person in combat, then this person spoke.

"hey attacking someone that can't fight back isn't a nice thing?" The man with blue shirt. He turns to the Harribel with a familiar Son-Goku grin. She was surprise but calm to see this human taken two Vasto Lordes by himself. He then wipes the sand off him but then turn back at the Vasto Lordes.

"Hey you stupid Punk whats the big idea attacking us?" said the one of the vasto lordes. This Vasto Lorde had armor over his body that covered every inch of his body but the whole in his chest was the only place with no armor. His mask thing or whatever is called(goku's point of view) covered only upper part of his forhead.(like naruto's head band)

The man tilts his head to the side in confusion, "are you a monster ?" the Vasto Lorde fall in anime comedy way.

"you engaged us and you have no clue what we are?"said the Dumbfounded Vasto Lorde.

He gives a smile towards them,"im sorry but not to be rude or anything, why are you attacking this woman?" Goku answered with another question, she was an Espada a higher rank then this Vasto lordes. Harribel was surprise to hear "woman" then monster or demon, but she hated the thought this man thinking she is a weakling. She tries to stubble back up but fell on one knee while she held her self upward with her sword.

"Hn!...this is getting tiresome."she said but then Goku turn to seeing the woman was having trouble to get up from the ground. He rushed to her side, "sorry but you shouldn't move too much you'll die of blood-loss if you keep this up."

"Save your sympathy...*coughs blood* …..now get out my way and let me kill this lesser Vasto Lordes."she finally was able to regain her stance, when Goku step in the way shocking the Vasto Lordes.

"Im sorry but your too banged up to fight and you shouldn't treat people weaker then you like that?" looking at her with great concern. He then turn to his side and says, " excuse me but can we fight another time she need rest and will get hurt if she keeps figthing?"

"WHAT! NO WAY SHE KILLED ARE COMRADE!" yelled the young Vasto Lorde. "she attacked him by self-defends . Plus she looks tougher then she looks." then he had an Idea." how about this if you leave her alone, then I will train you guys become stronger and equal to her, but only if you leave her alone and be good people not evil. So how about ?"

Harribel was shocked that this person treated her as an equal, but then was more shocked what happen next.

"Deal! Stranger but what is your name?" said the Vasto Lorde.

"Son Goku, The protector of Earth!" giving them the familiar son grin. Then they left, Goku turns to Harribel shocked and her expression changed when Goku kneed in front of her tht looked that she didn't want to be bothered look.

Goku the examine her wounds, that Harribel thought that the man come for her body, "stay away from me!"Pointing her sword towards Goku, "im not that kind of person miss"waving his hand in nervous wave.

"Im just going to try to put your arm back in the socked but..." in a flash Goku was behind her an arm over her neck(not trying to struggle her) and one on her dislocated shoulder. "what are you doing!" shocked

"im sorry but this is going to hurt abit and the only thing that can help you, if you bite my forearm while I fix your arm..."

"Rrr!" was formed from her mouth. When Goku grabbed her shoulder but was gentle on the touch.

"Are u ready miss," with a smile that was trusting enough.

"Hii!"Goku then grabs her shoulder tight and when he did Harribel bit on his forearm, when this was going on some of Goku's blood went inside Harribel's mouth along with his Reiatsu without her noticing what she has done. When her scream died out she move her arm and she was able to move it.

"who did this much damage to you?"a concern goku.

She regretted but some how she told him about Aizen and his Plans, the reason she was like this is because Aizen told her that she not fit to be in her army and tried to kill her and when she woke up about 2 mins after hitting the ground she open a Garganta gate.

" and that is the whole story." she pause for a few seconds because of Goku's expression and changed after he said, "take me to him so he can regret what he has done do you? And I finsh this so called war my self what your say?" with a smile he said.

"Then its your death wish, Goku-sama" she opens the gate but relies that she called his name with "sama" in the end of it.

"Before we leave here?" Goku hand over a senzu bean.

"What this?" concern.

Goku smiles at her and says, "its a senzu bean it will make you better trust me."

"what do I do with it?"

"Eat it of course."

she puts the senzu bean in her mouth and began to chew it, after she chews it she swallow, and then.

"Hm!" she felt all her Reiatsu back and the wounds were all gone. she checked and was surprised from the results.

"so are you ready?" he steps in the Garganta and waits for her.

"Better then ever,"giving a gentle smile. Then both leaved and the Garganta closed behind them.

**(Ending chapter song: AKB48 - Kokoro no Hane Dragonball kai ending 2)**

**(Caramelldansen - Original Video (Speedycake remix))**

-Auther chapter 1_

Sntsbueno: "I hope everyone like the story if you u want to hear more of this story just P.m or Review "

Super Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS! I want action and awesomeness from this story! I want people asses kiiiiiiiick!

Sntsbueno: Sorry lord guru but I need to rest or ill die by the lack of sleep!

Super Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS!

Sntsbueno:yes lord guru?-annoyed-

Super Kami Guru: you wound by denying my request will youuuuu! You know what happen when I don't get what I get?

Sntsbueno:-swallows the lumb in his throat- …...mommy!

-Other side of the room-

Goku: "Sigh!"

Harribel: what wrong?

Goku: there is not going to be another next chapter.

Everyone: WHAT!

Aizen: This Guy says his an author what disappointment ?

Orihime: Im thats not a every nice thing to say Aizen?

Goku: I think I have to agree with Aizen, Orihime?

Buu:uh hm!-agreeing with Goku-

Orihime: I that you were the good guy Goku!

Goku: I am just

Grimmjow: so we all got excited for nothing then what a drag!

Hiyori: We should all kick Snts's ass! Whose with me!

-Everyone agreed until they heard snts's screams-

sntsbueno:OOH GOD THAT NOT SUPPOSE TO BEAD LIKE THAT!

Then explosions and horrible screams can be heard.

Rukia: I think we need to take a rain check on that?

Everyone was sweating bullets and then the screams had stopped and then snts burst through the door-

Sntsbueno: OH GOD HELP ME!-crawling towards everyone-

Everyone:-everyone was shocked they way snts looked-

Super Kami Guru:-he extends his arm towards snts's leg from the other room and drags him back- Im not DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNEEE!

sntsbueno: Please no more no more! I promise there be action and less talking in the next chapter!-he said while crying-

Super Kami Guru: Very well! But there has to be something later in the story?

Sntsbueno: w.. ...w...w...would that...be Lors Guru?

Super Kami Guru: It involves those two-pointing at Harribel and Goku-

Harribel+Goku: huh!

Super Kami Guru:-whispers in sntsbueno's ear-

Sntsbueno:-somehow sntsbueno thinks and then sntsbueno rockets out the room with a big nose bleed and hit the wall.-

Everyone:?

sntsbueno:-passed out with a nose bleed-

Super Kami Guru: I Have spoken!-closes the door but then opens it again- If you deny my request I will slap the side of your HEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!-slams the door-

Goku: what did he mean by me and Harribel?

Harribel: I don't kno but I have a gut feeling about this?

Auther Chapter 1 end!

Super Kami Guru: I hope you all stay tune to your Chairs and ready for the next...chapter?

Goku + Harribel: Next Chapter: The Beast and The Harlot!

Harribel: HARLOT!-she goes beat up the author- Change the Title or so help me I will make your life a living hell!

sntsbueno:-nose bleeding and head covered in bandage- …...here?

Harribel: much better.

Harribel+Goku: Next Chapter: The Beauty and the Saiyan!

Super Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS! rub my feet!

Sntsbueno:Sigh! Readers help?

**(ending song: The Sailor Song - Toy-Box)**


	2. The beauty and the saiyan part 1

Title: The New Life of a Fallen Hero.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dbz or bleach, they belong to there respected owners this is only a what if story.**

**Vizered/Arcana voice: Lets go!**

**((Opening song for the chapter: (Period by Chemistry FMA:B Opening 4) ))**

**Chapter 2: The Beauty and The Saiyan**

30mins later...

-Fake Karakura Town-

The Head Captain was waking up from the fight with a usual Arrancar, that can absorb his powers, but he tried to blow him self and the rest of the captains and lieutenants to take Aizen and his Espadas with them to end the fight but the Arrancar absorbed the blast but took its life but seriously hurting the head Captain while taking a ¼ of the fake Karakura Town from the Soul Society.

He felt the Reiatsu of Ichigo, Yurorichi, Urahara, and Ichigo's father fighting Aizen. But then the others came to his side to help him up. "Head Captain Yamamoto!" said the Young Captain his right arm was missing. The other captains were about to say something until a Garganta about Ten feet away from them open. Then the air became thick with Reiatsu, Hisguya Knew who this Reiatsu Belong, "this can't be true!" he had a tired but serous look of worried on his face. "what wrong Hisguya?" his Head Captain Answered. Just then a Figure came out of the Garganta, It was Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada stepped forth not noticing the soul reapers from her side.

"Tia is this really the place?" a man with Blue shirt and Orange pants step out the Garganta. That surprised the Soul Reapers.

"yes, Goku-sama. Aizen is in that direction, where he fighting Ichigo Kurasaki," she turns her head towards the soul reapers and the old man that took her Fraccion's Lifes.

"Whoa he strong, right Tia?" he notice Harribel charging towards a group of people helping an old man.

She was being blocked from a woman that lost her arm and with a man with long white hair, this two are known as Soi-fon and Ukataka. "Get out of my way this is between me and old man!"

"Im sorry but we will protect our head captain from you and others from harms way!" Soi-fon struggling to fight of the third espada. Just then Hitsguya was about to attack, then Goku stepped in and pushes all three away from each other with a push with his energy.

"what is the meaning of this Goku!" said Harribel pointing her sword towards Goku. "Tia! Its pointless to take the life of people what came over you?"

"That old man there is known as their head captain, he is that one that took the lives of my fraccions! He will pay for taking their lives, but if you interfere I will strike you down Goku!"

"Even if you take his life, they won't be brought back to life like that! Do you want them to remember you a ruthless killer, or do you want them to look at you as there friend?" thats when she lowered her sword and realized her soon to be her mistake. She wakes away and sits on a rock away from them.

Goku smiles and turn towards the old man's direction, " Hey old man here?" he tosses a Senzu bean towards Yamamoto and then he gives everyone a Senzu bean. "trust me they help you guys to get back on your feets." he then turns towards Tia, "Tia! Come here for a second?"

She was looking away trying not to look at Goku while waking back. "yes, Goku?"

"I Need you to do me a favor, I need you to watch over these people when im gone, tell them only to stay back not to interfere if they need too then come back to help me out what you say" said Goku out his hand on her shoulders.

Harribel took a glance on Goku, she notice the familiar son-smile, "okay then Goku-sama."

"Im no leader or lord just call me Goku, Tia?" he lets go of her shoulders and walks away from the group, he smiles at them and takes his charging stance and began to transform. "RAHHHHHH!" his eyes began to change first from black to Green, then his hair bagan to flicker from black to yellow then his body was covered in yellow Aura/Reiatsu. His muscles changed abit bigger then before. The soul reapers and Tia were shocked and surprised from the changes and then goku began to fly off the ground.

"Well see ya everyone!" He then took off towards the battle ground.

Meanwhile At Soul Society.

"Hm! Well then he back and in good timing right Kakarot?"A man in a black rope with his defining gravity hair. Others that knew Goku sensed him from faraway, the group were excited and cheered on while confusing the other soul reapers.

A young man burst through the doors from this man's room, his hair had blue-purplish color to it and had the same rope as the other man. "Dad did you sense that its Goku!"

"he he, so if you sensed him too, then other have too. Trunks inform everyone Kakarot is back from his Little Vacation. I hope he can face the new world. It change the last time he was here?"

"Yes, father!" young man ran out the door and to look for everyone. But tehn the young man's mother came in the room.

"Its it really true, did he really came back?" said the woman with green-blueish hair.

" yes. He has return Bulma"

Back to the battlefield...

Aizen has taken down Ichigo and his Comrades but kept them alive, he turns to see Ichigo struggling to get up, "Aizen we aren't done you bastard!" he finally got his footing to stand up, his sword began to charge a black aura like he was prepared to launch his Attack, he puts his hand over his face and swiped and a bone like mask form over his face, "**GETSUGA!**" he then takes a stance, ready to launch it and finishing his attack.

"**TENSHO!"** The ground began to tear apart, with a Giant wave of black Energy/Reiatsu after waving it toward Aizen, began to charge towards Aizen, until it hit contact. When the smoke cleared Aizen stood there unfazed from the attack, he begins to walk towards Ichigo. He takes his sword out and was Two feet from Ichigo, his mask broken from the energy/reiatsu loss.

"You fought bravely but now your life ends here with the others Ichigo Kurasaki. Rest in Peace." he rises his sword

"Oh no! if I don't make it in time this Ichigo kid is going die, well is now or never!" Goku places two finger on his forehead and in a split second. Aizen was about to finish Ichigo off until Goku appeared out of nowhere and strikes Aizen from the side of his head with a right hook to the face.

Aizen flew towards a building hitting the ground in the way there like a pebble skipping on a pond, " I think I used too much on my part?" he laughed nervelessly and turn towards Ichigo. "You're alright Ichigo?"

"How did you know my name?"shocked and on guard.

"Well its nice that you were able to hold on your own but now leave the fight with me and go help your friends, they will need more help?" Goku gives him the last few senzu beans to Ichigo. " Here give them theses they be back on there feet in no time and you better make that quick, he coming back"

"That was very surprising stranger, I didn't sense your Reiatsu coming towards us, You must be a special case of Soul Reaper that the Soul Society was hiding from me and the others?" Giving him something to answer.

"Soul Reaper? What the heck is a Soul Reaper? Is that another word for saiyan?" Struggling to think what soul reaper meant. He shaken his hand to take the numbing off from him. "wow you have a strong face or something because my hand when numb the moment you flew." Said Goku.

Aizen began to get annoyed from this being before him, " what is your name?" said in a calm tone. He picks his sword from the ground.

"Ichigo leave now, I won't be able to fight in my full portental if you get in the way and take your friend with you?" he doesn't take his eyes from Aizen, he then powered down back to his saiyan form for he can save same of his energy. "I still haven't recovered from the last fight, im almost out of energy, I should of saved a Senzu bean when I had the chance, oh well they needed it the most." thought Goku.

Ichigo listen to Goku and flash step to his father and his friends, "Where do you think your going Ichigo Kurasaki?" Gin flash step in front of Ichigo saying in a calm, but then Goku fired a Ki blast towards Gin. "Your fight is between me not them!"said in a tired tone.

"Gin leave them alone they don't interest me anymore, we going to have entertain our new guest, for the moment." Gin Flash step next with Aizen and were side to side staring down Goku as weakling.

"Hm! Now that the Ichigo and the others aren't in the way, Ill tell you alittle about myself, my name is Son Goku, Im the Protector of weak, im the one they cry out for help, the one known as a hero, and a nightmare to Evil being threading the innocent, im known as a saiyan!" takes his kame turtle fighting-style.

" The Protector of the weak and The Nightmare of Evil and Known as a Saiyan?" Gin questioning Goku being a idiotic being for saying just stupid speech.

Goku gives him the Familiar Son-grin towards Aizen and Gin. " well this is my normal form you see, you call it the my normal stage, and this?" his hair and eyes change color while his muscles grew abit more. "Is called a Super Saiyan and this is?" his hair became more spikier and his speed and strength become more defined. " what you call a saiyan surpassing beyond a super saiyan also known as Accented Saiyan or you can call it a Super Saiyan 2." gives Aizen and Gin smirked that catched their intention.

"so changing your hair spikier makes you more spikier." said Gin. " what a Idiotic show of power." Giving Goku a fox like grin towards him.

"If this is all your going to show me you call power, its not showing me nothing other then making your hair more.." he was cut off when Goku spoke.

" I know you don't sense my energy other then your so called Reiatsu but I know that some how were completely even in this form. But I have to end this now or no one will!"

Goku puts his arm from sides and began to charge, "And this is what is farther beyond a Super Saiyan 2! !," the ground began to shake from the share force of his power.

Meanwhile at Harribel's location.

Tia Harribel was staring at Goku's location to guest what was going on over there. The Soul Reapers Kept their descents from Harribel, but knew she won't attack them, because of that man that helped them recover.

"Espada what or who was that man, why did he help us. Isn't he one of your kind? " Hitsguya Question

"No he is not from my kind , thank him for saving your lives, the next time you meet him. If it wasn't for him I would have killed you all with cold blood." giving him a killing intent that gave him a ill chill to his spine. She stood there not taking her eyes from Goku's location. Until they all heard Goku's yell from faraway. It had a painful tone to it but then the ground began to shake. This is the first time the Soul Society had an earthquake but that was impossible.

Harribel realize that this was no mere earthquake but Goku's raw power, but then saw a orb of yellow energy/reiatsu from faraway, the buildings were breaking apart, the glass windows have broken down from his yell. "What is the meaning of this!" Head captain Yamamotto Question. The Soul Reapers wandered were this yell and earthquake was coming from until Harribel said.

"This earthquake you call it is not what you think is coming from over there" she pointed where Aizen and the others were. "its from Goku, the one that helped you and your comrades. His power is making your world shake." she stayed calm and tried not to feel ill from just the power output from Goku Super saiyan three. " its impossible for a human to posses just great power like this, specially making the Soul Society shake." thought Harribel.

Head captain Yamamotto has cut Harribel's thoughts when he said, "attention All Captains we must take Aizen and help this ryoka from any other threat, Now go!" all Captains except Harribel and Yamamotto flash step. "young one are you going to help this man from your leader Aizen?" staring at her with one eye.

"this human saved me from bring of death even if this man didn't know me, Aizen discarded me as a used weapon but this man treated me as an equal, even if I was weak. I will respect Goku-sama and help him in the battlefield no matter what!" she used her sonido (almost like the flash step) to get to Goku's location. Yamamotto had a small smile and flashed stepped toward Goku's location.

-Goku's location-

Goku's hair began to grow more and more until it reached to his knees, he then channel more power out. He was about to finish his transformation until the group of Soul Reapers and Harribel, and a new group with Ichigo named the Vizors(im sorry if I can't spell the name of the group) wanted to join until they saw. "ARAHHHHHH!" his body jerked up and a flash of light blinded everyone, when they came to.

Everyone saw different person from the light, a man flying with long hair, with Goku's clothes, electricity surrounded him with yellow Energy/ Reiatsu pouring out of his body. " sorry that took long im still getting the hand of this transformation this is what you call a super saiyan 3" his voice has changed into more raspy but abit deeper voice. He turn to see everyone that he help but notice the new group. "Im going to ask you to stay out of this, im going to end this now."

"Its that you Goku-sama?" notice the change in a Different point of view. She sees a human that will frighten even the other espada if they were still alive.

"Don't worry its still me, I just used my energy to power up to full..." he was cut off when Aizen Spoke.

"Tia Harribel, my former espada has come back, I told you that your not worthy serving me in my army and you still come back even in death." talks down to Harribel.

"Im not here to serve you anymore Sosake Aizen, Im grateful for you to giving me my powers and body, if it wasn't for you I would of died those years ago, but then Again I hate you with every fiber in my body for sending my comrades to die in a slaughter house!(meaning the fight with the soul reapers)" she was mad of the thought and remembered her fallen fraccion, " Even my friends, that were close to as family died from the hands from the soul reap..." then Aizen was in front of Harribel with flash step. Everyone tried to get there in time to save Harribel but Aizen as fast he has gotten, striked with his sword.

She closed her eyes waiting for the blade to strike her, but in never came. She open her eyes to see Goku in front of her holding Aizen wrist that hold his sword. "!"

"Your fight is with me Aizen not with no one else" he lets go of Aizen wrist and pushes him with shockwave that caught Aizen off guard. Gin knew this is going to be trouble so he flashed away from the fight. He knew that his plan to take the Hougyoku from Aizen, will be a waste because of the recovered soul reapers and vizors and this new comer.

"Wrong he also my Opponent, so im joining in." Ichigo argued with Goku.

Goku smiles and says, " okay then I was going to need alittle abit of help anyway" he laughs scratching the back of his head. " im not really in full power im almost drain but there is one move I can use to beat him but I going need him distracted him for a few mins." but then Harribel said.

"Goku-sama, im helping this Youngling in battle, ill help by giving you time for you to make your move." Goku smiles once again, "okay then but try not to get killed okay." he turn to see the others ready to help too. "Ready everyone!"

"Ready!" everyone Agreed with Goku.

"Lets go!" everyone Charged when Goku shouted, it was weird for everyone for follow orders from this Ryoka but he had this felling of trust that everyone felt welcome. Head Captain Yamamotto felt a small smile, but he felt not needed for the time being.

Jushiro Uhitake and Shunsui Kyosaku strike first after Aizen recovered from the shockwave from Goku, they had a stale mate but then Toshiro Hitsugaya came from behind and strike Aizen back, but it was only a Illusion from Sosake Aizen, he replace himself for Momo Himori Lieutenant from his time when he was a former soul reaper captain in the Fifth Squat Division.

Aizen was smirking but then a Giant fist hits him down to the ground from the bankai from Sajin Komamura. But he pushes the Fist like it was nothing, with the tip of his sword. "Follish Komamura, Wasting your reitsu by killing your own friend Kaneue Tosen like a hollow, a Pathatic way to die for only to see through his eyes if you ask me." he gets under his skin or fur. He then charges Aizen with out thinking, Aizen strikes in a fast pace and gives a cross X cut on Komamura chest, and falls toward the ground, but was saved by Love Aikana just in time.

Shinji Hirako was able to get Aizen's side with a swipe with his Sword but then it was only a Illusion, he has only has cut air, but Shinji was Almost hit with a Bala shape blast from Aizen still holding it in his hand ready to strike Shinji from the back(like Naruto's Rasengan but a Cero Version) but Goku was Able to counter it with a ki blast Charge with his own and both were canceled each other. A big Dust cloud was Covering Aizen but then cloud cleared when Hachigen Ushoda prison him with a Baduko Spell that trapped him in side after Mashiro Kana's Super Axe Kick hits him from the sky with Kenshi Mugurama a hit with a punch that even send him hit the ground. The Baduko Prison was Activated after what the others did.

Hitsugaya and Harribel Fired there most powerful attack and froze Aizen in the prison but then Ichigo Fired his Getsuga Tensho Attack and Head Captain Yamamotto attack mix with Goku's Kamehameha wave. Everyone was Tired and Goku he almost out of Energy and flies down to the ground where everyone was. But then they heard something break and a light blinded everyone. Everyone thought the fight was over until Aizen took a Different Form. The Hougyoku took control over Aizen, but still had his mind too.(imagine Greed from Full Metal Alchemist but a hollow mix with black demon wing and a white Angle wing)A foul Ki/Reitsu was coming from Aizen.

"Finally, I H**ave Awaken**!" This being wasn't Aizen but an Arcana, beings that Surpass the Zero Espada, also own as demons or angles, they are also called The Negativos(meaning Negatives, this will be explain later in the Story.). Everyone was In shock to see Aizen in a Nightmarish Form its like staring at the devil himself.

This being just stayed there taking all the fear from everyone but Goku and Yamamotto stayed calm they knew somehow this would happen but Yamamotto didn't expected this to happen. Goku in the other hand felt something wrong, he knew that this fight was too easy.

"So the whole time you been not taking this serious, right Aizen?" Goku questioning Aizen by surprising everyone. Goku was always a step ahead from reading his opponents in years fighting and Adventures t.

was smirking the whole time but checking every detail on his new body, but in the blink of an eye, he was behind Goku with his back facing his, no one knew until spoke and Goku was surprised too. Everything went slow motion when Goku was turning trying to block the attack to come.

"**Negativo ****Explota!"** a Pitch black energy blast the size of Goku hits him sending him flying through the air,

"AAAAAHHHHH!" everyone was shock and fear what just happen to Goku. The blast exploded a near by Building

was trying not to laugh like a mad man but he did it anyway.

"**!" **then he stopped and stared at the rest.

"**next?"**

2 hours later...

When Goku come through, he pushes the rubble off him and saw The Soul Reapers, The Vizords and even Harribel were hurt and some even were wounded bad. But Ichigo was missing the only people was standing was and Harribel but the weird thing about that that was Looking for something but then.

_**BOOM!**_

A red aura but immense red beam came out of nowhere and was shot to Aizen, Harribel was able to dodged it in time but was pushed her hard toward the ground from the force of the attack, she even reached where Goku was blasted toward too.

"Tia! Are you alright?" he rushed towards to her side and expected a respond.

"Tsk! I'm alright Goku-sama but I have to say Ichigo Kurasaki is Amazing Kid to achieve a Hollow form from the death of that girl Orihime Inoue. and were fighting in a even plane field. But before that haven't that was different.

Flashback 1 hour ago...

A new group come through the same Garganta Gate/Portal, this group had 4 soul reaper captains, 2 lieutenant, 2 seat soul reapers, 3 humans, 2 Espada. What they saw wasn't a victory but a massacre, this monster was beating everyone the only ones standing was Ichigo, Harribel and Head Captain Yamamotto, but they seen better days.

"Ichigo!" Orihime Inoue ran towards Ichigo.

"Orihime stay back! It isn't safe!" but it was too late was behind Orihime. The four captains strike is a fast pace, but grabbed Orhime and Sonic step(a technique that is like the instant transmission from Goku but the use makes a Shock wave that makes a sonic boom.) out of the way. sending everyone away from the location.

puts her next to the wall of a building, in a Baduko spell (that resembles Gotenks Galactic Donuts) that three rings Bind her body.

"lets play a little game Ichigo Kurasaki if you don't answer my Questions I will have to end her troubled life. First Question?" he helds Orihime on his left arm while bind. " why do you care abou..." he didn't finished because of ichigo.

"let her go you bastard!" but Aizen puts one finger two inches away from Orihime heart then a light was taking form from the tip of his finger. But Grimmjow and Nelliel were able to get close and strike from the back, but Aizen Sonic step leaving Orihime and the two espada confused but Ichigo found out were he was about to be and got there in time and strikes while Head captain unleashed his attack that in gulps in Flames while Harribel shoots La Gotas shots and Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, but then Aizen did something and absorbed all three into his right hand and became a Pitch-black ball of energy compressed into it and fires the atack while saying its name.

"**Negitivo Gran Cero!"** he shoots it towards the ground, hitting the ground that everyone meaning even the wounded was in gulped to it and even the Baduko spell was dispelled from Orihime. When the Blast Died down Head Captain Yamamotto was in the middle, in the last second he used his power to stop most of the damage from the blast everyone was hurt. was smiling in the inside but disappointed that the blast didn't killed anyone. He land on the ground with no sound.

"**Pathetic, he used some of his Reitsu to stop the attac****k."** but then spots Orihime healing Ichigo but she can't fully heal him because of the blast.

Ichigo...your..going to...be alright." her power of healing was working but not healing much like before, she was hurt.

Harribel gotten up where she was tossed from the blast, and see Aizen walking towards Orhime and Ichigo. She tried to get up but that blast took a number on her. The others were in need of medical help, Orhime was still healing him with out noticing Aizen almost close to her.

Its only been hour and 48 mins since Aizen defeated Goku with one hit, Ichigo was coming to when he saw Aizen behind Orihime,but..

_**Slank!**_

"Orihime!" Aizen hand was sticking out from Orihime's heart used to be.

"!" Aizen felt Ichigo's Reitsu increased then his body began to change, the once known Ichigo was replace with a tall lean man . He stood at 6'0 foot. His skin pale white, his clothing all but, torn or destroyed from his fight. His wrists and ankles had red tuffs of fur flailing about in the wind. His orange long hair flowed in the wind it flailed about whipping wildly. The most astonishing yet terrifying thing though was the mask It was like a bone-structured mask with two crimson lines streaking down the eye sockets and passed the bone shaped teeth with it ending at the chin. The dark eye sockets showed single color of yellow eyes with pitch-black darkness.

Flash back ended...

The thing in front of Goku was the same thing she discribed, **"so you waken I take Goku?"**

"well I was out for two hours and I also can tell you have little control over that form?" Goku was surprised that this kid can bring ki from this form.

"**I only thing I can say im going to tear Aizen apart but if I do I lose control?"** Ichigo didn't take his eyes from Aizen. **"I'll make him**** pay for taken Orihime's life and hurting my friends"** Goku smiles and gets an Idea.

"Tia, I need you to bring Orihime near everyone is, if this works I can bring everyone back to health and Orihime back to life." Goku didn't notice Harribel's Blush because of Goku being bare chested near her head. But she came to when she heard from Goku's plan to help the others.

She clears her throat and says, " Alright, Goku-sama!" she sonidos towards Orihime to the others.

"**So the so called Protectors have a plan"** now noticing Goku awake but to his normal stage, he notice something when Harribel grabbed Orhime's body and puts it next to the others wakening up with the head captain fully awake.

"**Goku what are you going to do?" **Ichigo wandered.

"well remember when I told you and the others to hold him off for abit?"

"**Get to the point!" **Ichigo was getting annoyed

"sigh! Well the move was done along time ago but when he knock me out the move got a bit bigger then I though." he points to the sky and notice something big as blimp. This thing was the Spirit Bomb, he then says, "can you hold him when I Absorb the Spirit Bomb, before Aizen notice this?"

"**Spirit Bomb, hmm okay but you have two minutes "** he says taking his sword from the ground.

The others were wandering what was going on when they sense a powerful Spiritual Pressure from all around them. Harribel notice this too but looked up.

"what is that!" everyone looked up and saw what it was.

But then what even surprise everyone that there was a hollow fighting , but Uryu knew who that was, "Ichigo!" everyone was in even more shock. And notice Goku placing two fingers onto his forehead and disappeared when Hiyori notice Goku close to the Ball of Reitsu. " hey everyone what is that idiot doing?" everyone looks at Goku.

"Okay I hope this works?" he put his hand towards the Spirit Bomb. And began to Absorb it to his body, his body began to force all the ball's reitsu and everyone looked in awe!.

"**Rah!"** Ichigo hits to the ground but recovers and traded blows with Ichigo, but was now realizing that Ichigo was holding him off but then he sensed the powerful Reitsu, and looks at Goku where the Reitsu was coming from. He pushes ichigo but was caught by the foot, but Aizen wasn't going to have it and not let Goku finish Absorbing the Reitsu into himself. He Fired a Negativo Gran Cero towards Ichigo when the smoke cleared Ichigo was still holding Aizen leg but Ichigo Swings his sword and cut Aizen's leg but Goku was done absorbing the Spirit Bomb.

Goku body turn dark blue because of the Aura was coming from his body, but then Goku shot energy mix with Reitsu out of his body. "RAHHHHHH!" his body jerked out and energy began to form a ball of orange reitsu the some one that orihime's healing power's color. Then the ball began to go down the ground towards everyone, but it didn't hurt them in the middle everyone saw Goku hair back to yellow meaning he was in super saiyan, but his eyes were like his super saiyan 3. Everyone was feeling there energy/reitsu returning and Orihime's wound was healing back and came back.

Goku smiles at everyone but then his expression changes when he turn to Aizen, Ichigo was next to Goku staring down on his wings and his leg were torn from him. "Ichigo? Lets end this?"

The Orange Aura faded and went back to Goku's body, Both charged at and Aizen charged at them and then...

**Booom!**

Everyone was blind for the moment, when the light died down they saw two big size wholes on his body, Ichigo's hollow form lost a horn nearly losing all its mask but one horn was left and Goku had a damaged left arm.

's body fell and everyone was surprised, the New Comer and Young Ryoka defeated Aizen.

**(Ending chapter song: AKB48 - Kokoro no Hane Dragonball kai ending 2)**

Harribel+Goku: Next Chapter: The Beauty and the Saiyan! Two!.

snts: im sorry but I had to end it here because of computer difficulty, and because of Super Kami Guru demand, lol but I promise to write more .


	3. The beauty and the saiyan 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonballz or bleach, they belong to there respected owners this is only a what if story.**

**Vizered/Arcana voice: Lets go!**

**((Opening song for the chapter: (Period by Chemistry FMA:B Opening 4))**

**Chapter 2.5: The Beauty and The Saiyan part 2**

The war was over, Aizen was defeated, The Hougyoku was destroyed, while Aizen body began to fade into dust, but that didn't surprised everyono. Goku surprised everyone, he walked over to Aizen body, Goku knew that Aizen had only few mins to live until he become nothing but dust.

"So did you really wanted this Aizen?" Goku had a sad expression on him. This can fused everyone, specially Harribel.

"why do you care of your enemy's well being." He stared at Goku with tired eyes, he had no warmth to them. But Goku shocked Aizen with a Smile.

"Even if you were my enemy, I didn't want to take your life but I had to save everyone here. You think everyone is a lower being to you, when you gain power it messes with your head. You even strike your comrades for your own ambition, or fear if they betray you if your a weakling. The only person I had to take his life was Majin Buu, he acted innocent and when I fought him he thought it was a game to him, but to me it felt wrong."

Everyone was shocked from the name, everyone knew who Majin Buu was he was the cause of so many deaths, but what even surprised everyone and even Aizen. That the person in front of them was The Legendary Son Goku from legend that disappeared a long time ago.

"So what you want a metal for defeating me."

"no"

"what?"

"Im preying for your safety to other world, I will forgive you, heck! If another life time I would of loved to spar with you, If you ever come back, I will wait and fight with you but as a good person." this shocked everyone but then Aizen was began to fade away. The first time in his life Aizen felt peace, this got him to smile. He would of enjoy Goku's company, this war would never happen but faith is something that he can't control.

"when you get there can you say Hi for me to King Yamma?" Goku smiles.

"It will be an honor Goku" then Aizen faded away from this world.

Then Ichigo passed out and fell, tired and from a hard fought battle, he felt at peace, But Then Head Captain Yamamotto broke the silents when he orders everyone to return to the soul society, The Vizors and the Espada stayed. Nelliel Followed Ichigo and his friends even though she is an former Espada. Goku stared at the ruins, the whole city destroyed after he and his new allies defeated Aizen.

Everyone was about to leave when they felt new Spiritual Pressures coming to their directions, this made the three Espadas and the Vizors uneasy. Goku couldn't sense Spiritual Pressures, so he thought that everyone was still feeling the effects from the battle. He Ignored it and paid attention to the ruins in front of him.

Just then new soul reapers come to the scared battle field, this three captains were the replacements for Aizen,Gin,Tosen. This three were to protect the soul society from any hollows attacking it.

The female of the new captains spoke up.

"Head Captain Yamamotto, we sense a enormous Spiritual Pressure, from your location and we thought you need reinforcements?" Kaneme Tosen's replacement,known as Ninth Squat Captain's Pan Son, the Daughter of Sosake Aizen's replacement and Captain of the fifth Squat Captain's Gohan Son. She notice the Espadas and made them uneasy, She was about to draw her sword when Yamamotto spoke.

"That won't be necessary Pan, These Espadas are with Ichigo Kurasaki and Son Goku, They helped to take down Aizen..." Pan cuts him off when she heard Son Goku.

"Wait! You said Son Goku Right Head Captain as Son Goku, The Legendary Son Goku!" this shocked the Espadas and the Vizors, when tears fell from her sadden but happy face, She is known for being a emotionless person in the soul society, and shows no mercy to Hollows. She one of the three that is send to hell to stop the riots that the Fallen villains from the past to keep in check from the order from the Soul King.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"he is my grandpa, Me, my father, and uncle and some of the others we know were looking for him, for so long that, we lost all hope, until now can you tell me were he is Head Captain?" this got some Soul Reapers and Yamamotto in surprised.

"he there..." he couldn't finished when Goku wasn't there where he was staring at the city. "well he was there."

"Hey!" this cause to turn everyone to the source of the voice and notice Goku flying towards were everyone were looking, Goku was carrying some people. He sets them down slowly, this new people were hurt, but alive. There was Three women burned but only in some part on their bodies, A young girl with Blond hair, and A man.

"Excuse Who is Orihime?"

"uhm thats me?" Worried

"Im sorry to be a burden but I was wandering if you can heal this people, Please?" He gave her his famous son-smile. " I know its weird for you to talk to someone you don't know."

"oh your not a burden and by looking at you, your a kindhearted person, and you saved me from death and my friend from harm. So I'll help heal this people." she walks over and began to heal.

In everyone eyes they saw a ally that will give his life for his friends, He never takes a person life if he had to, but when he needs to take his opponents' life he fight until the very last of his breath.

Harribel knew the three burned women, they were her fraccion that she thought died but some how survived the battle with head CaptainYamamotto. She rushed to their sides, to see if its not too serious their injuries were.

Goku was helping out, when he felt a familiar Killing intent, but then he felt a hard punch to the side of his face when he was sent flying through some buildings. This shocked everyone and Pan.

"Kakarot! you Bastard you know how long I waited to do that to you for so long!" the one that hit him was Vegeta, Gin Ichimaru's replacement and Captain of Third Squat Division.

"hey vegeta why did you hit dad, like that?" Gohan wandered.

"tsk!He had it coming"

"What gives you the right to strike Goku-sama" she was at the ready to strike Vegeta down.

"I don't know who you are and I don't give a damn, he had it coming 1200 years ago when he disappeared on us." Vegeta stated. "and he not a lord!"

This cause them Harribel to strike but Vegeta dodged her with ease, then he gotten behind her with her own sword close to her neck. He had her when Goku kicks Vegeta off Harribel like Ichigo Kicked Rukia when he first met her.

"Vegeta what you did that for!" rubbing his check.

"you deserved it Kakarot when you did that little stunt of yours! " getting the dirt of his clothes. He gotten to Goku face and yelled at him when their forehead were touching.

"hey! I was only gone for 3 hours and you said it a bad thing!"

"news flash Kakarot you been gone more then that!"

"hey!Majin Buu was died for 3 hours and your still acting the same!"

"Kakarot, You Baka! you been gone for 12 hundreds years!"

"WHAT!" this got him surprised.

"Thats right Kakarot you been gone for that long and the only thing you remember is beating Majin Buu for 3 hours ago!"

"what...but...how...when...eheh!* Thud *" he passes out from the energy lost and from the information.

(poor Goku)

Two days later...

Life was back to normal, when Aizen was defeated, the Soul reapers were healed by Orihime and the captain of the Forth Division and the her squat. Ichigo went back home with his friends and family he needed to rest, but was awarded to become a Captain for the new 14th Division for the world of the living. He had to choose some of the reapers to make his new squat but in a week from now. He was handed a pile of papers with names of all the soul reapers. Pan,Harribel, and her fraccion were waiting for Goku to wake up. Until.

"How long is it going to take until Goku is fully awake" Pan wanted to know.

"Goku was out for two days he is being treated by Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Ketetsu, at this very moment, I know you want visit him but you need to wait until their don..."Hanataro Yemada was cut of when they all heard a yell from the room Goku was put in for recovering. They heard Breaking and Struggling inside.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Goku broke through the door, and ran pass everyone that waited for him. The only thing he had on was his boxers and he ran. He left Unohana and Isane on the floor with confused looks, they were surprised to figure out that Goku was afraid of needles.

"He really hates needles heh...heh.?" Isane said, She ask her captain when she thought she saw death.

"...Miss Unohana?"

"Isane prepare the restrains, I'll be back with Goku" she smiled to Isane.

"Y...yes, Captain Unohana!" she did what she was told to do. Pan knew what happen when you feel the killing intent from her smile.

"My Grandpa is a dead man. Hee..he..he" All four agreed with pan.

Meanwhile...

Goku ran through the hall way passing people in the way, he always hated needles, something involving his childhood, but then Captain Unohana flashstep in front of him.

", If you get this out of the way, you won't have Infection from the wounds gotten from the battle two days ago."

"NO! GET THAT EVIL THING AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, but when he tried to back away, he was caught with a bonding baduko spell from Unohana. He tried and tried to get out from the bonds that holds him, but no prevail.

"Now calm down, if you don't you'll hurt yourself"

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAVE ME WITH THIS WEIRD THING HOLDING ME IN CHECK AND HAVE A NEEDLE WAITING FOR ME." Just then Goku was knocked out with a frying pan from the back of his head.

"the only way to make him to calm down is from this?" a blue haired woman was standing outside the room, from Third Squat Division Captain's Office.

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs, he was a lot of trouble to handle than I expected."

"he was when I was alive, He haven't change at all those years."

"you know him?" Captain Unohana mention.

"his an old friend of my time" She gave a small smile, but then she changed it when she spoke. " but I don't know if he be able to handle, the new world." then she went back in Vegeta's Office.

"what did she meant by that?" just then few soul reapers, we walking to their barracks when she needed a helping hand.

30 mins later...

When he awoke, his clothes were on a chair repaired and new. He thought he was dreaming when he saw the equipment they had in the room.

"so it wasn't a dream, Oh well better get ready then" he follows the note directions to the Captains' meeting place. He reached his destination, but Harribel was waiting at the doorway with her fraccion and Grimmjow, Startk and the blond girl.

"Its this were I'm supposed to be Tia?" Goku question.

"yes, there waiting for you inside." she stayed in a calm state.

With that Goku opens the doors to the captains meeting room, and there all captain lined up to the sides and the Head captain of the all group stood there in the middle, on his chair/thrown. Everyone was staring at Goku as if he was something to not to be reckon with, then the Espadas were behind him. The Espadas were on their guard, as if their waiting to fight again.

"Son Goku, it gets me Honor to meet you fully other then fighting side to side in the battle, I thank you for saving everyone and preventing Aizen to succeed his plans. We all of the Captains give you great gratitude for saving and helping us. Your friend behind you told us everything about your arrive, if you didn't everyone or some of us wouldn't be here."

"Im sorry to interrupt you, but I need to go home and be with my family." he gave a smile with little im sorry expression to it.

"im sorry Kakarot but its been 1234(really im being serious look 2008-774=1234)since you left this world and brought here?" This got everyone surprised, but then were even shocked when Goku spoke about his age.

"so that means im 1272 Years old! Wow! .heh Go figure"

"That means that your family passed on and became Soul Reapers, Like your son Gohan." This shocked everyone except Vegeta and Goku, The captains looked at Gohan and he had a "opps" expression, that also meant Pan is Goku's Granddaughter, But Goku had a sad expression, when he heard that everyone but him passed on, then his expression changed to dread meaning there is someone that will kill him, if she find him.

"Vegeta when you said everyone passed on, does that mean?" He was sweating bullets thinking about it.

" you mean the harpy?" he thought what happen last time he called her that. He was shaking, this got everyone confused who they were talking about someone they only person that rivals Captain Unohana killing intent is not other then...

"KYOSAKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" the doors were force wide open, and there was the only person that Gives a ill moment for the head captain himself and scares all the captains. There was Soul reapers on the ground that tried to stop her.

"Hey who the hell is that crazy woman screaming about?" this got all the attention from the Captains and nod no with bullets of sweet to Grimmjow.

"...Crazy...Woman!" this cause a vain to show on her right side temple of her head.

"That's right Crazy, You have something say about it?" this sealed Grimmjow's death wish, There is a saying if you come cross a woman's wrath, you going to die or have a close casket.(meaning Coffin) But this woman is different. Grimmjow didn't see it coming the so called "crazy woman" had a smile and was two inches close to Grimmjow.

"call me crazy woman, one more time" she kepted a smile.

"Tsk! Crazy Woma..." the last thing everyone knew that he was standing and now face-down on the ground motionless, Harribel and the other Espadas knew if this one soul reaper can single handily kill everyone by herself.

"Lady Harribel. I didn't see her move!" Sung-sun whisper to Harribel.

"Now where is Kyosaku?" Everyone pointed to the window, where Captain Shunsui Kyosaku tried to leave.

"Traitors!" Kyosaku said. He is being dragged his wife.

"Mrs. Kyosaku were in a meeting here to disgust a matter here involving The head Son family, we need all Captains must be present!" he released his Spiritual Pressure.

"What has my son done this time?" The only person that Scares Captain Son Gohan is his mother Chi-chi.

"Where not here for your son but the man standing..." Everyone was staring where Goku was last standing, Comedic outline of Goku standing was in his place, everyone was confused where has he gone, but then Kenpachi Zaraki felt someone behind him, the one person behind him was non-other Goku hiding behind him.

"if you want to know where he is. He is right behind me." Kenpachi moved and there Goku was standing while sweating bullets.

"Hi Chi-chi?"

"...Goku?" she fainted the moment she saw Goku.

Chapter 2.5 End

**(Ending chapter song: AKB48 - Kokoro no Hane Dragonball kai ending 2)**

**(Auther's Chapter's song (Caramelldansen - Original Video (Speedycake remix))**

**(Auther Chapter2)**

snts: Its been a long time since I visit my family, when I was kidnap from my home, because of a certain someone!-staring at Super Kami Guru-

Super Kami Guru: I don't know what your talking about Snts, your parents let me take you, for things to be done.

Snts: BULLSHIT! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM THEM!

Super Kami Guru: If you so acting like a little girl, ill give you a out body experience, to visit you family and check on them noooow!

-door opens-

Grimmjow: what the hell is all the Yelling about!

Hiyori: Were trying to watch a movie over here!

Super Kami Guru: What movie are you watching?-completely ignoring Snts-

snts: hey?

Hiyori: were watching a movie about a woman ,her son and cat, that died from their Husban/Father/Owner. It was called The Grudge or something.

Snts: hey?

Grimmjow: and Everyone that visit their home, die by the Wife and son.

Super Kami Guru: That Sounds like a good movie, I will join you!

Snts: never mind!

-Auther Chapter End-

**(Auther Chapterending song: The Sailor Song - Toy-Box)**


	4. Old meets New

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonballz or bleach, they belong to there respected owners this is only a what if story.**

**Vizered/Arcana voice: Lets go!**

**Created by Sntsbueno**

**((Opening song for the chapter: (Period by Chemistry FMA:B Opening 4))**

**Chapter 3: Old meets New**

-**Chi-chi's Flash back-**

**(Before Goku's appearence)**

It's been a nice two days for Chi-chi, she didn't had to worry much for the war with the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. She always had the greatest time watching her husband Shunsui Kyosaku's Division/Squat train if the soul society ever was invaded by Hollows when the Captains were away at the war.

She always treated her Husband's Squat as if they were her own kids, but she remembers the old days with Goku and her Son Gohan always train when she away for groceries, and the time of the cell games. The only thing that hurt so much to her heart that Goku died in the cell game protecting Gohan and the others from Cell's cowardly act that almost blew up the planet.

When she remembered that day she shed a tears, but the only thing that Troubled her was the birth of her second son Goten.

She felt so much grief about Goten growing up without a father, but what surprised her was that Goten looked so much like his father. She felt so much happiness holding Goku's and her's son in her arms. Some of the times Bulma and the rest of the gang visit to check on her, and her sons when they have time from their busy days or days off. Gohan always helps her around the house and taking care of Goten when shes' out for groceries.

**-Present time-**

"Those were the days" she sat down at her husband's chair in his office, were she thinks some more of her pass.

**-Flash back-**

It's been one year since Goku's passing, a new world tournament hosted by none other than Hercule the Savior of the planet. That's what everyone in the world thinks, but in way she glad about Hercule taking all the fame for beating Cell. If her family was expose like that she would have had headache every 24/7 on the hour all because of the Fans and haters.

When the tournament started, it went from good to hell when this space pirate that was sealed from the north,east,west, and south Kais from a long time ago, but now he was on earth with his crew wreaking havoc at the world tournament, but the Z-fighter were no match for him Gohan had trouble fighting him too.

He almost died but somehow he was able to powered up to his transformation that defeated Cell and beat Brojack., but before that in a split second she felt Goku's energy but only for a split second then Gohan power increased and masked Goku's but after he powered down after defeating Brojack, Goku's power level was gone.

When Gohan return he told about how his dad come from Other World and saved him and gave him the strength to protect everyone again. She felt so much happiness that Goku will break the rules to protect his family no matter what.

Six years have passed, and Gohan was able to get to Orange High school because of his score of the entrance exams. When the time Gohan went to school, Chi-chi train Goten in the Kame style that her father train her in but in her surprise Goten turned into a delinquent(super saiyan in her way) like his father, but this was his first time turning into this form, and Gohan had to train for super saiyan. In a way he was always like his father in so many ways.

One month has passed and this girl named Videl blackmail Gohan to join the tournament that was in a few weeks from now, but she didn't wanted that until Gohan told her about the grand prize being 1 million zenny.

So the few weeks have passed and the news of Goku returning for 1 day was like gift to Chi-chi and for Goten to meet his father for the first time. What a glories day for her and everyone else to finally to meet him again. Before Gohan was inform about Goku he went to find the dragon balls with Videl, Goten, and Trunks because Goten wanted to know about the Eternal Dragon and wish for Food or toys. Just like his father.

They had six dragon balls already and needed one more to summon Shenron and get their wish, But that had to wait when Brolly had come to earth to kill Goku after being defeated by him and his friends 7 years ago. Brolly was weaken and was asleep for seven years but Goten fake tears and crying that he used when Videl hit him on the head for trying to eat the bait for the Dinosaur that terrorize the village where they stopped the offering of a young girl. So they used themselves as bait to defeat the Dinosaur but then the next day, Brolly woke up and started to attack the village Videl was the first to fight Brolly but he overwhelmed her from his power, but didn't kill her.

Sensing trouble Gohan races to the scene, Goten and Trunks were fighting Brolly but Brolly attacked Goten more for being the reason for being here to kill Goku.

Later as if they were going to die Gohan comes to help and fight Brolly, but because of his overwhelming power Gohan isn't strong enough to fight him off when he transformed into a Legendary delinquent(Legendary Super Saiyan, LOL).When Gohan flew and dodged everything that he was able to do to Broly that he took him to an active volcano that he used to his advantage to bury Broly in molten hot lava, so he it worked and Gohan was relieved but it was short lived when Broly come out the lava with a barrier like move. Broly fought on when Gohan wasn't able to, so for insulting his honor he gave him a big bear hug that Gohan wasn't able to escape.

When all hope was lost, Videl was able to distracting him enough for Gohan to escape but then Brolly had enough with them that he was ready to blow up the planet. Gohan was able to fire a Kamehameha wave to stall it for a bit to drain it but it still was too much for Gohan, then Goten helped out Gohan to Push back Broly's Attack and Still no much.

They were losing hope, but then Goten wished if his dad was here, then the dragon balls glowed and they heard voice behind them and notice two people behind them, one of them had Soul Reaper clothing and was same Height as Goten, this Kid had a gentle brown eyes, his hair had a light brown to it that reached down his feet. If you look at him he looks like a girl but not really, then the other was their dad that came to help them.

He told the kid to step back for he doesn't get hurt, so he did and Goku was able to help his sons to finish Broly with a Family Kamehameha wave that send him through the sun and was no more. Then it was time for Goku to return to Other world not until he tells them that he returns when the tournament starts in , this got Gohan excited until Goten was Passed out from the attack. Goku was happy to see his son Goten, but the kid told Goku its time to go.

Gohan knew in a way that this kid was being train by Goku. Goku told about this kid that his going to be a great protector to people that passed on to the next work, but little did Goku know that this kid will be the one that started the Soul Society. So when Goku left with his escort, Gohan was able to feel at peace.

**-Present time-**

"Miss Chi-chi?" said a young girl soul reaper.

"Oh! Sorry what did you say?" she didn't realizing that someone was talking to her.

"Miss Chi-chi, im sorry to bother you but can I...take the day off for I can visit my father at the infirmary, he got himself drunk again and got himself beat up...hehe." the young girl was scared because of the rumors about her.

She gave her a small smile and said, "of course you can miss..."

"Oh! It's Catalina Rosa"

"Rosa you're dismissed for the day." said Chi-chi.

"Oh! Thank you Chi-chi." she bow to her and ran off with a smile.

She was happy to see the young to show so much progress over the time of war, she always wandered what if Goku was around to help us. So she went to think some more.

**-Flash back- **

When the tournament started everyone was excised to see Goku again, but to her surprise Goku hasn't change once since he died. Everyone was excited to catch up with him and about the adventure they had when he was gone, but the one that surprise Goku was 18, Goku thought that she going to attack but Krillin told him that she not like she was back then. Everyone got to qualify and entered the tournament and the rest stayed in the audience.

When the children division was over and the winner was Trunks and after defeating Hercule the next was the adult division. Krillin and this weird man fought and Krillin won, the next match was Videl vs Sposavish(i really don't remember that dude that well. ). Videl lost because of that man almost killed her but until the other man that looked like him but smaller stopped him. After that was Gohan vs Kabito, somehow Kabito told Gohan to transform and that is when the two balm men attacked Gohan and took his power.

When that happen is set events that will change the Son family and all their friends will have to take part. Then the time that Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, and Majin Buu had to fight the Reincarnation of Buu and when Goku and his comrades had him the Evil Buu had used something to make Goku disappear from this world and never to be seen again.

**-Present time** -

After her death she remarried with Shunsui Kyosaku. She would never trade it for the world, but there is always those days if Goku was still around what the outcome would be.

When Chi-chi came to she accidentally knocked the papers that were supposed to be written by Shunsui, she clean up and notice something that wasn't supposed to be there and got her mad. She was going to kill her husband, when he return...

"Miss Kyosaku, Captain Kyosaku your husband has return from the battle with the Captured Espadas." a young man said, but for a glimpse he thought he was death.

"Thank you Rikku Mulio." she said with a smile, she got up and left to the Captains meeting.

"n..no...Problem?" said Rikku, in a nervous tone.

**Meanwhile at the Front of the Doors of the Captains' meeting room...**

"Hey how long do you think we will have to wait until the meeting is over?" said Guard one.

"I don't know but did you see those female Espadas, if they weren't Hollows I would like to go out with that brown skin woman." said the Guard two.

"Which one? the one with Amazonian look or the one with blonde hair?" said Guard one.

"The Amazonian one, somehow she has this demanding feeling towards her." said Guard two.

"Wow I never thought you be one of those people." said Guard one.

Just then they stopped talking when they saw Mrs. Kyosaku coming toward them, and said.

"Oh! miss Chi-chi what brings you here?" said Guard One.

"I'm here to meet with my husband Kyosaku, why is there a problem boys?" said Chi-chi with a smile that creep them out.

"no miss Chi-chi but we can't allow anyone without the orders of the Head Captain." Said Guard two.

"heh hm...Its kinda funny, but I thought you said I'm not allowed to enter because the last two got in my way got them self to the infirmary for denying me entrance to the meeting for I wouldn't speak with my husband." said Chi-chi with a smile with a vain on her left temple.

**Just then during the meeting Captain Kyosaku felt something...**

"Hmm!" whispered

"What wrong Captain Kyosaku?" Jushiro Uhitake said. This was going on when head captain was speaking to Goku.

"I don't what to say but I feel death and fear?" said Kyosaku.

"I think that the war is getting you again" said Uhitake.

"Maybe..." he wasn't able to talk when the door was force opened by his wife. "Oh crap!"

"KYOSAKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Chi-chi

He got to the window until his fellow friends feed him to wolfs, meaning Chi-chi. He was surprised when the Espada Grimmjow pissed her off some more calling her a crazy woman.

"Now where is Kyosaku?" Everyone pointed to the window, where Captain Shunsui Kyosaku tried to leave through the window.

"Traitors!" Kyosaku yelled, while he was being dragged by Chi-chi.

"Mrs. Kyosaku were in a meeting here to disgust a matter here involving The head of Son family, we need all Captains present." He released his Spiritual Pressure to keep order.

"What has my son done this time?" Chi-chi said, while looking at Gohan direction.

"Were not here for your son but the man standing..." Everyone was staring at a blank space where this brown skin woman that was clearly an Espada was standing. Just then Kenpachi Zaraki spoke out and said

"You want to know where he is. He is right behind me." Kenpachi moved and there Goku was standing while sweating bullets.

"Hi Chi-chi?" said Goku with a nervous tone.

"...Goku?" the moment she saw Goku, she fainted.

"Chi-chi!" yelled Goku and Kyosaku, while rushing to her side.

**An hour later...**

Chi-chi woken up from bed and thought she dreaming, she remembered she forgotten Goku's face all those years. Until she had that weird dream about him meeting him the Captains' meeting room, she when to the rest room to wash her face until after she used a cloth to clean her face, she heard talking in her husband's Office so she walked toward his office and opened the door noticing the one person she thought she dreamed about once again.

"Yo! Chi-chi you finally awake." Goku said. While sitting on a chair while with a smile.

Chi-chi did the impossible thing that shocked the readers...

**-In ****DragonKnight15's Story-**

"Don't give up on me Kaiba, we can win this we just need to believe in the heart of the cards!" Yugi moto said.

"Tsk!" just then Kaiba, Yugi and their opponents heard screaming that wasn't from this world.

Whoa! What was that?" said Yugi.

Everyone didn't know either...

-**Okaami-chin's story-**

"Naruto come on, we need to stop them or our worlds will be finish!" said Ichigo Kurasaki.

"Easy you to say Ichigo, I'm still hurt from the last fight!" said Naruto.

Then a stream was heard from their location...

"What is that? Naruto said

" I Don't know but I feel that." Ichigo was shaking in fear.

**-Author's Story-**

**-The scream was so strong that is pieced so many stories and the Auther's chapter.-**

**Super Kami Guru: **Oh Goooooooddaaaaamned what the hell is thaaat!

**Sntsbueno: **Oh it must be Chi-chi, finally realizing Goku's back.

**Super Kami Guru: **She needs to shut the hell up, she sound like a banshee taking a hard dump that they can force out.

**Sntsbueno: **Thank you for giving me that Image you Jackass!

**Chi-chi: **What that screaming about!

**Sntsbueno: **WHAT THE HELL!

**Everyone!**

**-Dimensional Enemy's Story Board-**

**Sntsbueno: **So what are we going to the upcoming Chapter any thoughts?

**DragonKnight15: **Well we thought hard when both Ichigos are going to fight each other, why not give Ichigo M. armor?

**Okaami-chin: **I got an idea; we can give her a Big Shield that reaches from her head to her feet.

DragonKnight15: And we can give her an Angelic armor like a Valkyrie, Brilliant Okaami-chin!

**Redwallfan2000: **How about also that she uses a Small dagger like sword but can use elemental powers because being a Goddess of nature.

**DragonKnight15: **Nice but also she must have a second form that is almost related to Ichigo from Tokyo Mew mew!

**Okaami-chin:** Nice I have...

Then everyone was cut off when they heard Chi-chi screaming...

**Sntsbueno:** wow Chi-chi has good lungs?

Everyone agreed.

**-Back to the story-**

Chi-chi was gasping for air when she stopped screaming while holding her left side of her chest, everyone were covering their ears. They never thought she can do that until now.

"Was that necessary Chi-chi?" Kyosaku said.

"heh...heh." was all that Goku was able to say because of his Saiyan

"How is it possible that you return Goku!"

"well it's a long story Chi-chi, it's started when..."

**30 mins later explaining what happen and till now...**

"Let me get this strait, you fought Buu and somehow during Fighting Buu he used something to you that somehow transferred you to this time."

"Yup!"

And when you came to this time, you help her when she was attacked by other Espada?" pointing to Harribel.

"Correct Lady Chi." Said Harribel.

"Hmm...and then she became a good person and fight along with you, and the others in the war if I'm Correct."

"Yes" Said Goku.

"Hmm..." she left when she thought about it.

"She took it well" said Kyosaku.

Goku thought about it, he felt bad how long Chi-chi had to wait for his return, but He happy that she doing find since he was gone.

"Sigh! It just doesn't feel right." he lets a small smile, but that changed when Harribel spoke out.

"Goku-sama you shouldn't let your emotions get to you, its been 1234 years since you disappeared from this world. Everyone moved on and your still in the pass thinking what people feel other than your future. You should learn life, Fate or Destiny works in different way so man up!" Harribel said in a calm tone.

Goku got up from his chair and walked out without saying anything, this gave him a low blow to his saiyan pride.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh lady Harribel?" said Cyan Sung-sun.

"Didn't you hear her, he needs to man up and face the fact that he isn't in the pass." said Emilou Apacci.

…..

**Outside from the Eight Division's barracks...**

Goku walked and walked thinking what Harribel said, In a way she was right everyone moved on and protected the earth without him. They didn't need him anymore, but he can't let his friends go to battle like what happen where they fought Aizen. He thought long and hard, when he had thought that the one person that can take his place as the protector of planet earth will have to be that Ichigo kid. He knew that this kid had the makings of a great protector, but he can't control that transformation so he had a plan. He is going to train Ichigo to learn to use physical and Ki based moves when he can't get to his sword fast enough.

He was surprised where he walked to when he was walking while thinking, he notice that he was in Soul Reaper Academy. The sound of people can be heard training in swordsmanship was heard, they were learning Baduko spells and defend themselves. This people he saw were training something that they aren't fit to fighting in the samurai form. He notice an man with white hair training two people one with pink hair meaning female and the other with raven black hair.

"Kakashi, we can't use this technique, its too hard!" the girl with the pink hair said.

"Sakura, I know it bit hard but this only thing that stopping us from graduating from this academy." Kakashi said. "Besides don't you want to find Naruto in the world of the living?"

"Where ever that dope is, he must having a hell of a time." the man in raven black hair said.

"Sigh! You always have the time to talk down even in death." Kakashi said.

Goku walked up to the target range just two feet away from the Konoha Group, he was examining the one person with the big eyebrows. By looking at him he looks like the same age but a bit older then the other group.

"I'm sorry but I see your having trouble not able to use any Technique that taught you here I'm I right?" said Goku to the big brows.

"oh you notice...heh..hehe. I'm not that great using this new styles, im more of a hand to hand combat." the big brows said.

"Hmm? So you are more used to hand to hand combat, when you were alive did you always were like this?" said Goku.

"Yes, my friends were the ones that were gifted in the ninja style then me. I was born with no ninjutsu like my friends have, but that didn't stop me, I've train until I perfected my taijutsu all because of Guy-sensai." the big brows said.

"Hmm? You know what why not use your Physical energy?"

"Physical Energy?"

"it looks like you can use that?" said Goku

What is it?" said the Big brows.

"ill show you."said Goku. This got the Konoha Group interested because they were hearing their conversation, but more ease dropping. Even the other groups that knew them and Naruto. Goku was Concentration his energy and then.

_**Bzzzzzz**_**!**

Goku had a ki ball on his hand and this got the kid with the big brow excited.

"wow, its awesome what does it do?"

"well this is energy used who train their physical self, meaning mental and body. People like you and here ill also show you what it does." Kakashi notice that this Ki ball had the same feeling of Naruto Rasengan. When Goku fired the ki blast to one of the targets it blew up while taking the wall, the wind that came out of the ki blast was strong enough to blew dust and almost everyone off their feet.

"and that what it does." said Goku. Everyone were shocked how strong it was.

"Yahoo! I can't wait to learn that move."

"There are also more moves two, but it works if you can concentrate your center of your being and let the energy flow out to your hand. By the way what your name?" said Goku.

"My name is Rock lee it's nice to meet you...uhm?" Lee said.

"It's Son Goku" said Goku.

"GOKU!" everyone said.

**Chapter end: Old meets new.**

**Next Chapter : The New World!**

**(Ending chapter song: AKB48 - Kokoro no Hane Dragonball kai ending 2 **


	5. The New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonballz and Bleach. They belong to there respected owners this is only Entertainment, Reading, and Just for laughs. Please Respect the Official Release. **

_Whispering _

**Vizered/Arcana voice: Lets go!**

**Created by Sntsbueno**

**Auther's Note: **sorry that I took so long to write a new story. I was little busy at the moments over the time I was gone. I was researching over the time, about what to write in the story and what to say.

So im Back and Im coming back with vengeance and Better moments for Goku and his Friends and new friend. And also expect New chapters on Dragon Ball: Bleach Saga and yes I changed the name of the Story. (030)

**((Opening song for the chapter: (Period by Chemistry FMA:B Opening 4))**

**Chapter 4: The New World**

**-Soul Reaper Academy-**

"You mean Son Goku, the legendary Son Goku that fought Majin Buu from legend?" said Rock lee. The way he looked right now would say that he would be hyperactive.

"I don't know where legendary came from, but yes its Son Goku." Goku is confused from all this legendary nonsense. He really didn't care much about his title but only wanted to know where this legendary coming from.

"Yahooo! I read about you in stories from the old, The one that defeated evil enemies without the intent of killing them. your strength passes the people from the time of my era. You Honor me of your presents sensai."

"…...its that right?" Goku thought with sweat drop, but then Sasuke walked in front of Goku with his famous scow looking at him as an enemy.

"Hey, will you fight me!" said Sasuke. Lee was shocked when Sasuke ask Goku to a fight. Goku stood there clueless.

"hmm?" Said Goku, while looking at Sasuke with a confused look. If you notice he was still distracted from the whole legendary thing about him.

"I said will you fight me." demanded Sasuke.

"If you want then I would love to fight against you. I want to see how the world gotten when I was gone the whole time." Giving Sasuke his famous son grin. Sasuke didn't had nothing to say anything his personality reminded him of his friend Naruto.

The whole group got to the sparring grounds where they train their swordsmanship, but for now they were going to use it for Sasuke and Goku's match. When getting there they heard someone already in the sparring. When they open the doors they all saw Pan training in the air fighting some invisible enemy, but she stopped when she saw them looking at her. She didn't had on her Soul Reaper outfit. What she had on was only orange pants like Goku and blue shirt with the shoulders gone. She was bare foot but what was on her ankles had red like weights wrapped around her with also matching ones that go around her wrists.

"Oh!...Hey everyone. I didn't see you guys their." she flies down and notice Goku with them. She ran towards them and stopped few feet away from them.

"so what are you guys doing here?" wondered Pan.

"well I was asked out for challenge by the one with the raven black hair." said Goku with a smile.

" you know grandpa that your abit stronger then them remember, and your not even allowed to challenge the students of the academy." just then she notice who Goku was talking about.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Pan. She smiled at Sasuke.

"like time no see small fry." said Sasuke with his own smile.

"So your going to challenge my grandpa. I hope you know what your getting yourself into." said Pan. Naruto, Sasuke, and Pan have bond that will not be broken but that is another story.

"If he is somehow like you then I can beat him too the way I beat you all the times you challenge me all the time." said Sasuke.

"well lets see are good you are when fighting the original style of the great master Roshi that was taught to my grandpa along time ago."

"...uhm? do I have a saying into this?" said Goku with sweat drop over his left temple while being ignored again.

"sorry grandpa you said something?"

"never mind"

Both Sasuke and Goku took their opposite sides of the ring. Both calm and ready to have their showdown, but then Pan yelled at Goku to do his best, while Sakura cheered Sasuke on. The referee said the rules about the match who ever touches the outside the ring loses, second Option is to knock out your opponent the time limit being 10 second to get up. The the ref said to start when he finish talking about the rules. Both stood there waiting until someone makes the first move.

"Sharigan!" Sasuke dashed to the side while activating his sharigan when he got close to Goku. he went for a air kick that Goku blocked with ease but then.

**Boom!**

"Ai!" when Goku blocked Sasuke's kick he didn't expect to be that strong of a kick. His forearm was shaking from the numbness from the hit, but then Sasuke Connected with another air kick with the follow up from the other one to the side of Goku's head. He was send crushing on the ground of the ring to the edge while face down also his arm almost outside the ring. Everyone including Pan were shocked how easy he defeated Goku. Then the ref started the knock out count.

"1!"

"H-how?" said Pan.

"2!"

"you should stop the count he just playing around" Said Sasuke.

"That was a nice hit I didn't expected that to happen Sasuke." said Goku while getting up and dusting him self off.

" Like wise I didn't expect you to get up from that anyways." said Sasuke with his famous scowl.

Goku and Sasuke had a furious stare down with a smirk on their faces as they known each other already. Goku made a stance that confused Sasuke. Then out of the blue Goku punches the air making a sonic boom that hits Sasuke enough to stop to the edge of the ring. Just then Goku teleported in front of Sasuke,but then he was able to dodge a elbow hit while doing a leg sweep connecting to Goku's legs but then Goku was able to caught himself with a hand stand while back flipping to his corner. He dashed towards Sasuke and side kick him that basically made the ground move from the shock wave. Sasuke had his head bent to the side forcing him to move to the side a bit until he recovered from the hit and charged with his own hit equal to his strength. Goku blocked and return with another punch while Sasuke blocked and did the same back to Goku.

Each hit was being blocked and pushed back. Both of them not giving in to other, they continue the onslaught until Sasuke blocked an axekick from Goku. He smirked on Goku's shocked expression, but he pushes his leg of him and gives him a ground shaking punch to the side of the head. Goku recovers and goes for his own hook but was easily dodged while Sasuke kneed him in side of his body. Goku crutch over from the pain and didn't notice the Sasuke in the air with both hands together slamed him to the ground.

_**Crack! Boom!**_

"Whoa!" everyone said when they saw the ring tore itself from Sasuke and Goku's ongoing match. Goku was motionless but Sasuke grabbed Goku by the legs and began to spin him around. He then lets him go upward to the ceiling that the spin was enough break throught the ceiling and outside in the air. Sasuke jumped up in the air passing Goku still in the air from the toss from earlier. Then it happen everyone on the ground heard a hard sound that Goku as send toward the ground like a rocket.

_**Boom! **_

The wall began to break apart from the force from the impact

**Meanwhile with Harribel...**

Harribel and her fraccion wondered off in the streets of seritie looking for Goku. They kinda felt bad to drop the big brick of truth to Goku's head metaphorically. Harribel knew hat finding Goku in this big place was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Lady Harribel do you think we be able to find Goku?" said Cyan sung-sun in calm tone.

"Not much to say Sung-sun." said Haribel while continue, "He had a hard time to excepting the truth, but its feel like its my fault to put him into doubt state."

"Don't worry Harribel-sama! he did had the right to be told the truth." Said Apacci. "besides it not like you did something bad."

"That not true right Lady Harribel?" Wondered Milla. She knew what Harribel about to say.

"Yes Milla. He saved all of us from the bring of death and what we did was dishonoring him by saying the truth about his biggest mistake in his life." Harribel was biting her bottom lip under her hollow mask what she done. Just then the ground began to shack from a strange impact from couple yards away. Harribel and her Fraccion sense Goku's energy drop a second the Shack began. Every one nodded and Sonido to the location. Little did they know that fight was also getting a lot of attention.

**Elsewhere at Hidden Location...**

Black eyes where staring at the battered form of a former Captain Named Gin Ichimaru being held up by dark figures. Nine to be exact to Count the one that sat in the background with blue eyes from the beaten Gin.

"so what bring a soul reaper to my humble a bole" said the one with Dark Eyes.

"I..i..ca..came..to..tell...you...th..that...Aizen...Sousake was defeated." Said Gin.

"i knew for a reason that Aizen was going to fail. Was it because of the leader of the soul society." smirked from the idea.

"n..no its from a man with orange clothing-" he was Cut off of the mad infront of him with an madman laugh. The others looked at him with confused looks to make their leader laugh for the very first time in front of them. He wiped the tear from his left eye.

"So he has returned" Said the madman. His smile was the one that gave them chills to everyone's spines. " I Can't wait to see his face when he realized that the new world that he knew and loved is gone and will soon be destroyed by me." He stood up and announce...

"The day has come to finally take the world and destroy it, but before that come to reality the portal must be open. Jak Kuraion get to work and prepare the portal's opening."

Everyone was cheering like spartan ready for war. The Blue eyed man looked on and left with no word...

**Chapter end: The new World**

**Next Chapter : The real Fight Begins!**

**(Ending chapter song: AKB48 - Kokoro no Hane Dragonball kai ending 2)**


	6. Chapter 5 preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonballz and Bleach. They belong to there respected owners this is only Entertainment, Reading, and Just for laughs. Please Respect the Official Release. **

_Whispering _

**Vizered/Arcana voice: Lets go!**

**Created by HollowGoku90s A.K.A sntsbueno**

**Auther's Note: sorry to to keep you waiting but I had so much fun**. (030)

**Chapter 5: The real fight begins...sorta.**

**Preview for Chapter 5**

**-Soul Reaper Academy-**

**-Arena room-**

"Well that stung a bit." said Goku. There was rips and tears on his clothes that were visible on his person. He can still feel the fatigue coming back again. He hasn't recover since the fight with Buu and his battle with Aizen. Getting up to dust himself again he watches as Sasuke descends to the floor, while on guard. Blasting a spirit bomb on a pink menace, transforming to super saiyan 3 and absorb a spiritbomb in the some day, that can drain you.

"Its this all of your strength Goku, I haven't even begin to fight?" said Sasuke. Staring Goku down from his way down.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm still recovering since two days ago, but I have enough to fight you for 5 more seconds." said Goku with a small tired smile. He was about to power up until _She _came.

Goku...(cue flinch from everyone excepted Harribel and her fraccion ) haven't you suppose to be in the 4th division barracks recovering after your meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Kyosaku office?" said Captain Unohana with a gentle smile.

"Uh.. I...that im trying to say is that..." he tried to say until he made a break for it(cue Sweet-drop), but was hit in the face with a frying pan by Captain Unohana's lieutenant. Everyone except Captain Unohana and her lieutenant was dumfounded from the display of Goku's childish behavior. When Goku was taken from the room everyone except Harribel and her fraccion who followed them was put out of their thoughts from someone.

Troublesome...its always the Pan that takes the strongest person down." said our lazy Nara.

**Author notes:** I_'_m sorry to take so long for updating its because of computer problems and I had to save my money to by a new computer.


End file.
